1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling scan data by using a user profile of a user device in an image processing apparatus having a scan function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, multi-functional products (MFPs) have copy and scan functions.
An MFP obtains document data from an image to be scanned or a page of a document, and prints the document data or transmits the document data to a client personal computer (PC) by using a communication apparatus such as a modem.
The MFP is connected to a plurality of client PCs over a network and has a network scan function for transmitting document data to each client PC.
The MFP needs additional information so as to store scan data and perform user authentication during a scan operation. Thus, the MFP must input the additional information so as to store the scan data when performing the network scan function.